


Worry

by SenkouSimmer



Series: Ark Arc Oneshot Series [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkouSimmer/pseuds/SenkouSimmer
Summary: During the Ark Arc, when Skinn Bolic and Kanda are fighting and when he and Allen meet up again, their "true feelings" are revealed. c;





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> (Howdy doodee~! So, this is going to be a multiple-part oneshot-series in a way but all oneshots are going to be entirely seperate. The reason for this is because none of these oneshots are related and while one might be Yullen, another might be Laven and another might be Poker Pair. I even have an idea for one that isn't a pairing at all! ^^ This mini series of mine will be just me going over the ark arc and "exposing" everyone's hidden thoughts and intentions, as well as everyone else's opinions on this and that and how I wished things would have gone, during this arc. Every time I'm reading, I can't help but pretend that "off camera" they're saying more than what's said and thinking more than what's presented, and that they're actually very affectionate but author-san doesn't want to pick sides, so she cuts those parts out. c; In my head, at least. I CAN DREAM HAROLD.)

** Kanda's POV **

Kanda stood before Lenalee, Chaoji, Krory, Lavi, and that annoying beansprout as they all tried to come up with a plan as to who would fight Skin Bolic, the noah who cursed himself by calling himself their first obstacle.

"Okay", Allen shouted, raising his hand high to volunteer. "I'll stay behind, too! Bye, guys!"

As the others protested against his stupid decision making, Kanda stayed silent, surprised, touched, and annoyed all at the same time. On one hand, he hadn't expected the white-haired one to put himself at such risk just to save him and it warmed his heart. On the other hand, he couldn't let that idiot die. Especially not just after he'd found out that he was alive.

Although Kanda's only goal in life was to find "that person", he couldn't help but worry for the young exorcist. He loved it when he was annoyingly happy and the way he ate as though food was his closest friend. And, although the idiot got on his nerves every now and then, even then their fights mostly ended in good spirits, though anyone else would disagree. But no one else understood them and their bond.

Determined to save Allen and maintain his pride, he drove the others away - including the beansprout - by acting as though the idea of having them there any longer would only cause him more trouble. Of course, it wasn't entirely a lie - they  _would_  get in his way. After all - he liked to do things on his own and did things  _better_  when he did them alone. But he knew that the ark only had so much time and especially this room. And if they all stayed behind, he was sure that his comrades ... and his beansprout ... would all perish alongside him.

He fought that thick-headed noah and finished him off, now physically unable to make it to the door before the room would collapse. And as the door was crushed to rubble, he cast his eyes down, suddenly overcome with hopelessness, regret, and sadness. Sadness that he wouldn't get to see his friends again. But above all of his favourite memories that seemed to flash before his eyes at the realization that he was going to die, the ones dearest to him were the ones of Allen.

When they met in front of the order, his hair practically glowing under the moonlight. How they argued back and forth, even on their missions, and somehow, through all of that, he gained a soft spot for the boy. And how happy he was to see that the beansprout was, actually, alive.

As regret filled his heart at how he wished he could have apologized and grown a little closer to Allen, he grumbled a few last words to himself and chuckled at the thought that they would surely be mad at him, how mad it would make Allen, and how he loved to make him mad.

Just after he was crushed by the crumbling building and his eyes began to mist, he closed his eyes, preparing to die, and only opening them once he realized that he didn't feel anything. In fact, he didn't hear anymore crumbling or cracking, just a piano playing, weirdly enough. He opened his eyes to see the room completely intact and himself entirely unharmed. Surprised yet overwhelmed with happiness, he entered the next door, finding himself to where Krory was, and held him on his shoulders, leading them to... anywhere. Preferably where the piano was, since he figured the sound would lead him to the others.

When he found his way out to the reattached city, he met up with an overly aggravating Lavi, who he couldn't stand for more reasons than one, and that new exorcist - Chaoji, right? After cooling down from being called so obnoxiously by that rabbit, he immediately realized that the beansprout was missing. And when he heard his voice raining down from the sky, he was confused but relieved to hear that he was alright and didn't do anything stupid, like sacrificing himself for everyone else, which he tended to attempt to do frequently.

"It's Allen, Bakanda", the boy yelled through his tears.

Although they couldn't see his face, he could hear how his voice wavered and broke. It warmed his heart that that shortstack cared so much about him, he'd cry at just the possibility of him dying. He curved the corners of his lips into a slight smile at the sound of his moyashi's voice and was only able to regret that smile when the idiot came down, prying like an overly-observant spouse over the "3" mark which had grown on his shoulder, due to Mugen using his life source.

 _Tch. Only you bring out these weird emotions in me, beansprout_ , he thought to himself, smirking to himself and earning another lecture for it from said beansprout.


End file.
